


Number 12 on the field; Number 1 in my heart

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Family Feels, Gen, POV Max, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Max Lightwood-Bane's family is filled with a bunch of ridiculous, over the top dorks. But at the end of the day, or in this case the game, he always chooses them.





	Number 12 on the field; Number 1 in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.
> 
> I focused more on the 'Sports AU' part of the prompt this week. Enjoy! :D

“Alright, Max,” Coach Garroway, because yes, he requires Max to call him Coach instead of grandpa while they’re playing, says, patting Max’s helmet. “All we need is a base hit. You can do this.” 

Max nods his head, picking up his bat and walking out onto the field. He looks over at the third base coach, waiting for a signal but Coach Hodge just nods and claps his hands, telling Max the same.

Suddenly the crowd goes wild and Max’s cheeks flush. Max looks over to the stands, finding his entire family on their feet, yelling and screaming. Oh god, they’re so embarrassing. 

“Come on, Max!” he hears and Max can tell it’s Jace, his uncle always cheering the loudest. Today his sign says, ‘number 12 on the field number one in my heart’. 

Max shakes his head, finally smiling when he sees his Uncle Raphael’s sign, ‘I’m not with them’. 

His Dad and Papa are both on their feet, his girlfriend tucked between them, cheering with the rest of his family as the other parents watch on. They’re lucky Max loves them, otherwise he’d forbid them from attending his games. Thank god they haven’t scared his girlfriend off, yet. 

Max steps up to the plate, facing off with the pitcher. He takes a deep breath, waiting for the pitch. The first one flies by, going high. His teammate on third calls out ‘good eye’ as Max takes a few practice swings. His nerves are riding him hard and he’s doing everything in his power to focus on the game instead of his family’s war-cries.

This game is so important. It’s his senior year and this is their very last game. Winning will mean taking home the first place trophy.

The next pitch is his, he can tell the moment the pitcher winds up. It comes flying fast, right down the middle. Max swings. His bat connects, the vibrations radiating through his hands. It feels like time freezes as the ball goes sailing through the air. He swears he hears Uncle Raphael murmur, “ _ dios.” _

Max tosses the bat to the ground and runs. As he runs he watches the ball continue to sail before disappearing behind the fence. His family goes completely wild, banging against the metal fence, making complete asses of themselves. He can’t wipe the smile from his face as he rounds third base, right past their stand. He gives them a little wave as he finishes at home plate. His teammates are all there, patting him on the back, congratulating him. What’s better than ending the year with his first homerun. 

After shaking hands with the other team, Max runs over to his family, jumping into the frays of a family hug.

“We’re so proud of you,” his dad says, his arm around Max’s Papa. 

Papa waves his hand. “Celebratory pizza with the family? Or would you rather celebrate with your teammates, darling?”

Max doesn’t even have to think. “Will you take me for ice cream, too?”


End file.
